hungry_sharkfandomcom-20200223-history
New Ideas for HSE and HSW
Welcome to New Ideas for HSE & HSW. I know, this place is alot smaller than it was a few weeks ago. We have to fix this mess and add more and more ideas to this world of wonders. Join us and help restore peace on the battlefield now that the war is over, and evil ended up winning by removing important ideas. Just some additions and gameplay changes * Bull Sharks And Enemy Bull Sharks (Found In The Ocean Floor And The Deepest parts of the ocean). Only Great White shark and above can eat enemy bull sharks. Enemy Bull Shark Attack method:Biting Normal Bull Shark Able To Eat Enemy Big Daddy * Cost:300.000 Danger rating:High Colour: Reddish Brown Rarity:Very Rare Reward:Unknown * Squids/Octopus that only Great White and above can eat. (Found in the deepest * parts of the ocean) * A shark detecting map (Reveals every location for any great white, megalodeon, and big daddy currently on the map) * Lower the Migration Annihilator Mission Shell so players without the jetpack can access it * Big Daddy can eat Mini Subs once taken down, harpoons, toxic barrels, volcanic jets, the entire shark cage and its contents in one bite (Both Sizes), and helicopters and bad santa sleighs by just touching them * Reduce collision of every rock and reef to prevent big sharks from being stuck * Dolphins, Seaweed, Lifeguards, Lifeguard Towers, Eels * HDA slightly reduced * Hard to Reach treasure chests with big rewards when found * Reduce prices of items requiring gems to purchase * Bonus based off of points (ex. 1 coin for every 1,000 points and 1 gem for every 1,000,000 points) * Slightly bigger map and also a bit more decoration like some trees in the background of the land areas. * New types e various powerful weapons including torpedos, mines, cannons, harpoon guns, and depth charges. As well, battleships cannot be destroyed unless you take out the engine, which is heavily guarded. In addition, battleships might have caged enemy sharks that attack you when released. Battleships will award 4-10 gems, as well as unlock a new shark. * Add different classes of sharks, for example "Fossil Tier" which includes the megalodon and all other prehistoric sharks. As well as that add a multiplayer mode which will include a battle mode in which players can battle. (New Game) Hungry whale a new hungry shark game it will be release on 15 april 2018 for ios it will be release on may 1 2018 on android it will be release on september 2018 on wii u,xbox one and 360,playstaion 4 it will be release on october 2018 Vr edition and pc Tier s (can break oil pipes,wood and rocks) * Pygmy killer whale * Dwarf sperm whale * False killer whale * Pygmy right whale * Beluga whale * Gervais' beaked whale * True's beaked whale * Sowerby's beaked whale Eatable: * smaller or less dangerous prey * small mines * baby jellyfish * Enemy S whales * moray eels * stingrays * anglerfish * small piranha * dog Tier M (breaks metal,boats,ice blocks,bridges,submarines) * narwhal * Baleen Whale * Orca * Tropical bottlenose whale * Short-finned pilot whale * Dolphins eatable: * Enemy M whales * ice blocks * blue jellyfish * lion tamer jellyfish * large crabs * riverfish * hammerheads * small manta rays * small capybara * octopus * anaconda Tier L (breaks crystal) * North Atlantic right whale * Fin whale * sei whale * Baiji * Amazon river dolphin * La Plata dolphin eatable: * Large jelly fish * Inflated pufferfish * cars * bull sharks * hammerheads * komodo dragon * large manta ray * large turtles * sea urchins * green and orange jellyfish * eletric ray * sunfish * enemy L whales * bull sharks * large capybaras tier XL (breaks stone,barriers) * Humpack whale * Andrews' beaked whale * gray whale * Antarctic minke whale Eatable: * eletric eel * crocodile * lionfish * enemy XL Whales * mega submarine * pink jellyfish * large piranha * bull sharks * gulper fish Tier XXL (breaks purple crystals) * Livyatan * Bowhead whale * blue whale Eatable: * great white * cannonballs by pirate ships * blue whales * enemy xxl whales * red jellyfish * jaws boss * giant eel * large mines * enemy XXXL Whales * plane * megalodon * Big momma (dunkleosteus) * alien jellyfish Tier !! (breaks green crystals) * Moby dick * Sperm whale * atomic whale * right whale eatable: * Mega mines * largest mines * enemy !! whales * noob shark * ufo * giant dinos * pirate ship * enemy legendary whale * tornado shooting Maps * rocko’s morden sea * luna sea you need to unlock all small whales to unlock it * hobart with ships you need to unlock all medium whales to unlock it * area 51 Coast you need to unlock all large whales to unlock it but UFO attacks can stun you for one second * new zealand with the crab lair you need to unlock all extra large whales to unlock it * eurpeon sea you need to unlock all extra extra large whales to unlock it * jurrasic age you need to unlock all extra extra extra large whales to unlock it but with dinosaurs and prehistoric creatures * galleon you need to own any Medium whale to unlock it * finland you need to unlock all extra extra extra large whales to unlock it * king jelly’s lair with the boss named king jellyfish you need a Strong whale to fight him some attacks if he roars which spawns jellyfish’s and try to eat or stun them with the laser * parkour city 2018 you need to unlock all !! Whales to unlock it * UFO project site you need to own any XXL whale to unlock it * military base you need to own any !! Whale to unlock it * green hills * machine madness * Atlantis * nile river you need 2 !! Whales to unlock it Bosses: * Crab boss you need a !! Whale to fight it * elamosaur you need a xl whale to fight it * godzilla you need a XXXL whale to fight it Pets * Helement nurse shark (mine protection) * submarine (destroys enemy subs and divers) * pyro whale (fire breaths prey) * ufo (prey stunner) * electro the eel (stuns prey when they are behind) * eagle (can fly) * octo (eats everything expect bigger prey) * shin Godzilla 1st form (mega gold rush points X190) * Alan destroyer of the worlds (eats vechiles) * Dave the baby dolphin * anglerfish (uses a light to stun any prey for about five seconds) Tondeknoi's Ideas for World and Evo Tier XXL *Cretolamna Appendiculata - This exctint shark specie comes back *Pteracuda: Half Barracuda Half Pteranodon! 1101.jpg Pteracuda.png Pteracuda.jpg stvspc__pteracuda__official_design__by_avgk04-d7p9z6p.jpg * *Sharktopus: Half Shark Half Octopus!. tumblr_m7cc2a7ynd1qf2r7x.gif PiNJAYB.gif Sharktopus+trailer.jpg giphy.gif Sharktopus2.gif Sharktopus.gif Sharktopus.jpg Sharktopus1.jpg 35232-banner-Nerd-alert-for-Sharktopus-vs-Pteracuda.jpg sharktopus3.jpg maxresdefault.jpg shartkopus 2.jpeg *Dinoshark: Half Shark Half Dinosaur! Derp derp derp derp derp.png Dinoshark-3.png xjhik78dbag5pfqo8kp9.jpg image0011.jpg dinoshark_presentation_v5.jpg Dinoshark.jpg *Piranhaconda: Half Snake Half Fish! Piranhaconda.png PiranhacondaSnake.jpg Piranhaconda 2.jpg Piranhaconda itself.jpg 2012-06-16 11h28 33.jpg movies_piranhaconda_still_2.jpg * *Phaya Naga(Nakee, 2016 Thai CH3 Drama's): The Himmapan Serpent! 8028092645 4b1bb65b29.jpg Razortooth48.4893.jpg Razortooth.jpg Vlcsnap-11402518.jpg Razorteeth.jpg 1268601892 6q8aa3c.png Razortooth 05.jpg Razortooth42.5537.jpg Razortooth 1.jpg syfy__razortooth_eel_by_gilarah93-d357rcy.jpg razortooth_by_limpetfish.jpg (New Tier Idea) Tier xxxL *Oxalaia Quilombenis -This Spinosauridae strikes back from Late *Cretaceous , Baryonyx Walkeri - This English dinosaur from Creatceous comes back , Tier !! *Himmapan Moray Eel: The Himmapan Giant Sea Crab's Rival! Tumblr ngjh7eOONQ1u5hs16 og.jpg MAHAJANAKA.jpg *Mega Piranha: Swarm of Big Bad Giant Fish! mega-piranha-09-gif-school-of-fail-saint-pauly-wtf.gif mega-piranha-recensione-v2-30176-1280x16.jpg * Baby Sharks *The Prehistoric Piranhas: The 100 of Deadly Sharp-teeth Fish of Amazon! Piranha-3D1.jpg File 569037 piranha3dd-commentary.jpg 1d883b3722f11a08eec0d92381e1e1ee05fd26dc3744f83b921fd439b4710312.jpg Piranha-3dd-trailer.jpg piranha.gif giphy (1).gif 49724.jpg piranha.2.gif *The Himmapan Mythical Fish Mahajanaka.jpg MAHAJANAKA.jpg * Enemies/Bosses/Prey *Enemy Piranhaconda Piranhacondas.jpg Piranhaconda showdown.png *Himmapan Giant Sea Crabs MAHAJANAKA.jpg *Enemy Pteracuda 1101.jpg Pteracuda.png Pteracuda.jpg stvspc__pteracuda__official_design__by_avgk04-d7p9z6p.jpg *Enemy Whalewolf *Jellyfish/shark *Spongebob Squarepants Creatures: **Jellyfish (Spongebob Squarepants) **Clams/Oyster (Spongebob Squarepants) **Alaskan Bull Worm * Bunsen ( Monster version ), (Bunsen is Beast ) * King Kong ( 2005 or 2017 ) * Four (BFB) (screeches and can posion your shark and it will make your shark dizzy) * Irys ( Gamera 3 : The Revenge of the Irys ) World/Area *Amazon River *African Great Lakes *Bangweulu Swamps *Dophinairum, Aquarium and Zoo *Water Park *Pirate Bay/Lagoon *Gulf of Thailand *Waterfowl Lake, Showa Kinen Park *Oasis Lake *Lower-Upper Bay, New York-New Jersey, USA *Spongebob Squarepants Worlds: **Bikini Bottom **Rock Bottom (Spongebob Squarepants) *Himmapan *Paris , Monaco - (France ) *Moscow , Volga river - (Russia) *Berlin , Rhine river - ( Germany ) , *Rome , Venice , River Po - ( Italy ) , * Vienna ( Austria ) * Toronto , Vancouver ( Canada ) *London- ( Big Brittany ) , *Dubrovnik , Zadar , Split , Rijeka ,Šibenik ,Metković ( river Neretva ) ( Croatia ) *Athens , Santorini , Crete , ( Greece ) *Haunt the House : Terrortown ( museum , hospital and theathre and lots more ) *Mesosoic Era : Triassic , Jurassic and Cretaceous *Cenozoic Era : Paleocene , Eocene , Oligocene , Miocene , Pliocene , Pleistocene *Shrek 2 World ( PS2) : Swamp and Far Far Away *Mall ( Despicable Me 2 ) *MLP - Equestria *Amity Island ( Jaws ) *Nigara Falls - Canada *Madrid - ( Spain ) *Vukovar - ( Croatia ) *Neum - ( Bosnia and Herzegovinia ) *Belgrade - ( Serbia ) *Tirana - ( Albania ) *Zagreb and Osijek - ( Croatia ) *Sarajevo - ( Bosnia and Herzegovinia ) *Nome - ( Balto 1 , 2 , 3) *Cetinje *Podgorica - ( Montenegro ) *Nicosia - ( Cyprus ) *Instabul, Ankara - ( Turkey ) *National Parks of Croatia Chernobly - Pripyat - Ukraine , Pripyat River NEW MAP IDEA - Chernobly -Pripyat , Pripyat River - A nuclear radioactive abadoned city in Ukraine who was lefted since 1986 . The prey will be forest animals like wolves , bears , deers and other . And there will be radioactive mutated animals . Pripyat river will be full of mutated fishes and other creactures. New prey - Radioactive Gamma Dogs - only in Chernobly - Pripyat and Pripyat River . Only TIER xxL and up can eat this. And they can climb up on a trees.